Lucky Ceiling Bumps
by JustMeeeeee
Summary: My first FanFic! Rory and Jess, fluffy, one-shot. The two are married & pregnant. Just a little banter between the couple. Tell me what you think.


A/N: So this is my very first FanFic! I'm not exactly new to the site, though. I've read pretty much every Rory/Jess Fic on here. And I was just thinking that I would be cool to see my own work here. I thought I'd just start out with something short, so I wrote this. It's probably super-boring, so I'll just apologize ahead of time for putting you to sleep. It's just a cutsie little fluff-piece. (Haha, I'm already using FanFiction lingo!) Okay, time for my first disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

X

"_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…"_

The sound of a door opening didn't bring Rory out of her trance.

"_I wish I may, I wish I might…"_

The door closed gently and she heard a sigh, then keys dropped on a table, and then footsteps neared the bedroom door.

"_Have this wish I wish tonight."_

"Ror?" She didn't budge, just continued to stare at the bedroom ceiling. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh.."

"Rory?" Jess sounded concerned, which Rory secretly loved. "Is something wrong?"

She let out a small sigh. "No," she whispered. "I'm wishing on my lucky stars."

This caused Jess to grin. He sat on the edge of the bed and worked on taking off his Converse shoes. "You do realize that we are indoors, right?

Rory was smiling now. "Yes, silly. I did consider going outside, but then I thought, 'Nah, the stars will be there whether I'm looking at them or not.' So I decided to just wish on the little ceiling bump-things instead. They were closer than the stars."

"Makes sense." Jess laid down next to his wife and put an arm around her waist. "What are you wishing for?"

Rory sighed exaggeratedly. "If I tell you--"

"…It won't come true," Jess completed. "Right, I forgot."

The two sat in contented silence for a few moments before Rory turned onto her side and looked up at her husband. "Jess, I'm getting old."

"Don't say that, I'm a year older than you are."

"Still," she responded, like it defended her point.

"Hey," Jess started, resting a hand on her still-flat stomach, "we're not old until we are sitting on lawn chairs outside some big fancy school, listening to this one's _daughter's_ valedictorian speech."

"Deal." She paused, and then smiled. "You know, just because I was valedictorian, doesn't mean our granddaughter is going to be valedictorian."

"Sure it does. It's in her blood now."

"The kid will have your blood, too, you know. Maybe this one," she pointed to her belly again, "will have a son and he'll wear a leather jacket and set up fake crime scenes outside of Doose's Market, just like his granddaddy."

Jess laughed. "That was one of my better pranks, I'll give him that."

There was a comfortable pause.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you buy more pickles?"

He laughed, "Yes, I bought you some more pickles."

"I'm boring," Rory said out of the blue.

"You are far from boring."

"I'm boring. I'm pregnant and I'm craving pickles."

"Still not following."

"All pregnant women crave pickles! Why can't I crave something exciting? Like raw meat!"

"You're carrying _our_ baby, not Rosemary's baby."

"Okay, not the best example. Why don't I crave Gobstoppers or something?"

"You're a Gilmore, you're always craving candy."

"Why don't I crave fruit like my mom did? Apples! I should crave apples!"

"Do you want me to pick you up some apples?"

"God, no, I hate health food."

"You're psychotic."

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you married me."

"Where in our vows did it say I'd be making wishes on our 'ceiling-bumps'?" he mocked.

"It was in the fine print."

"You just have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"See? You're catching on."

Jess laughed again and pulled Rory closer. "Hey, Jess?" she whispered, like she didn't want to disturb their quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get the pickles?"

He chuckled. "I'll be right back."

"And don't forget a fork!" she called after him.

X

A/N: Hey, if you're reading this, that means you actually read the entire thing! Please leave a review, even if it's just to tell me that yes, I was right, it totally sucked.

By the way, I'm looking for this FanFic, I posted a thread about it in the forums. It's a Lit, multiple chapters, may or may not be completed. Kind of fluffy, starts out with Jess in Luke's apartment, Jess tells him he's going to propose. Kind of highlights major points of Rory and Jess's lives. Rory eventually gets pregnant, and when she goes into labor, Jess and Lorelai are in Doose's turning everything upside down. Rory brings Jess to Lorelai's for Christmas and Luke and Lorelai and Jess and Rory play poker. Then Luke makes hot chocolate which Lorelai calls "Ho-Cho." These are the scenes I remember, sorry if they aren't helpful. The events are somewhat out-of-order if I remember correctly. If you know which FanFic I'm talking about, please post the title in the reviews!


End file.
